Day in the Life of a Creeper
by KuZaganHW
Summary: Just a one shot i wrote after playing minecraft with my buddy, strictly comical.


A Day in the Life of a Creeper

Author: KuZaganHW

Cover Art: 0nlyPsych0s

I was born when the first moments of darkness washed across this land of blocks. Im a skinny green creature with no arms, four legs, and a high tendency to explode...yeah you might have guessed this, I'm a Creeper. But I'm not bad, I just have a temper and everyone always hits me and it gets me so mad I just...explode!

I remember being born, I just...appeared one night, the moon high in the sky and the light from the torches of someone's house off in the distance.

"It looks like I'm not all alone in this world, maybe I should go see if whoever lives there can help me find out who I am." I thought to myself, hissing happily as I waddled towards the bright torchlight.

When I was within yelling distance of the small wooden house I called out, "Hello? Is anyone here? I could really use some help in this strange world."

The only sound I heard however was a strange hissing sound that confused me, knowing I had spoken words. I looked around in my confusion and saw other creatures, strange skeletal ones with bows, large spiders that climbed the walls of the house, strange moaning people who shambled around.

I avoided these other creatures, their strange actions scaring me. I walked around the wooden house, calling out again and again to anyone who might be inside. Eventually the moon went down and he sun rose, the light hitting the other creatures and causing the skeletal one and the strange human like one to burst into flames, the spider simply wandering off. Eventually the door opened and someone walked out slowly, peeking around.

Upon seeing this I gave a cry of joy, "Finally, someone I can talk to. Can you tell me anything about this world?" I ran at this person, happy to finally have someone to talk to.

He turned to me at hearing my hissing voice, screaming in terror and pulling out a large wooden stick and hitting me over the head with it several times.

"Well that isn't very nice, stop hitting me!" I yelled, hissing angrily.

He ignored my pleas, continuing to hit me. The more he hit me the angrier I became, my vision even blurring with my rage. After a few moments I yelled out, everything going white and a huge blast coming from my body.

When I came to I was standing in a crater, the side of the house blown apart and the human nowhere to be seen, just a small bloody puddle in the dirt.

"Did I do this?" I thought to myself, looking around.

After looking around for a few minutes I started walking off, eventually coming across a small opening in a mountainside.

"I wonder if anyone is in here." I thought aloud, that strange hissing noise emanating from my mouth again. I guess that's just how I speak, I thought to myself as I began walking down into the opening which I realized was a mine entrance.

After what seemed like hours of walking I finally found someone, running up happily.

"Another person! Maybe you can tell me what's going on, last time I found someone they attacked me and it was-" I was interupted by the person turning and crying in terror and hitting me with the pickaxe in his hand.

This metal object hurt quite a lot and once again I exploded, awaking to a large hole around me, opening the area to a cave. As I climbed towards the surface I began to wonder if everyone in this world hated me.

By the time the moon was rising I was feeling rather lonely and I waddled around, searching for someone to be my friend. After the incident at the mine I had found several more people, all with similar reactions, each time causing me to explode.

"Why does everyone I meet attack me and cause me to explode, it's quite disheartening..."

I looked down at myself in a pool of water, staring at my reflection in the water and sighing miserably. I examined my green skin and armless body, looking around.

Everyone is different than me, maybe that's why they don't like me...well, I can only keep trying, maybe I'll get lucky and find someone nice.

As this thought crossed my mind I heard a shout from the other side of the pond, when I looked up I saw a human in shiny armor.

"Finally found a creeper, you're just what I've been looking for!" He cried out happily, running towards me.

I ran towards him, my four legs moving as fast as I could make them. I had finally found a friend!

"I have been searching all day for someone to be friends with, do you really want to be my friend?" I yelled in my hissing voice.

When we finally got around the pond I started hissing happily, jumping towards him. When I landed he pulled out a sword and hit me over the head until I exploded, his armor absorbing the damage.

As I exploded I heard him saying, "Finally, I really needed some gunpowder for my mine..."

You know what, I think I'm done trying to find a friend in this world, everybody sucks.

FIN. x3


End file.
